Snow-white bullets: You belong with me
by the blue eyes of a wolf
Summary: As mizore starts her 3rd year at yokai academy, she reunites with an old friend and fails to admit her feelings for him until it's too late. Now he has a girlfriend and mizore is happy for him. But why can't she shake off that jealous feeling? Why does it seem that his girlfriend wants something more than love? Please only give me constructive criticism, this is my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I really hope you guys enjoy this story, mainly because this is my first fanfic. This is also the first book of my 'snow white bullet' series. Please review and tell me about any mistakes. **

"_Come on, miz, It's not that far now" a teenage boy said, holding her hand as they sat on the plane. _

"_It's never that far if you're scared of flying" the purple haired girl glared at him. He just smiled and held her hand even tighter, he didn't like flying either but someone had to tell her it would be ok. _

_Suddenly, the plane jerked violently to the right and hostess hurriedly walked over to the pilot's cabin. It was shortly announced that the plane was experiencing some turbulence, but the teens both knew that it wasn't because a few moments later they were falling from the sky at 100 miles an hour while everyone around them were shouting and screaming._

_After a few minutes of falling the large plane finally hit the water. The teenage girl swam through the freezing temperatures, trying to find her friend but he was nowhere to be found. Men in bright yellow jackets could soon be seen rescuing people from the wreckage, including the teenage boy. She smiled to herself as soon as he was pulled out to safety. _

_She closed her eyes and sank deeper into the ocean._

"_Mizore! Mizore! Wake up!"_

"Mizore! Come on get up already" Mizore woke up to someone violently shaking her shoulders. She opened her eyes and then rolled them as she saw kurumu kneeling over her.

"What" mizore said bluntly.

"What do you mean by 'what'?" kurumu stared at her "do you not know what just happened? You _fainted_ mizore"

"She's right, and you gave us a bit of a shock too" Tsukune said.

Mizore felt the cold stone ground underneath her and pulled herself up onto her feet. "How long was I out?" she asked putting a hand on her sore head

"About 10 minutes, that's kinda why we were worried. But you seemed so peaceful so we didn't take you to the nurse. Although I'm starting to regret that decision" yukari examined mizore's head and used magic to clear the wound

"Are you ok to go to school?" Ruby asked

"Yeah, think so" mizore replied although she was feeling kind of lightheaded.

xoxo

"sorry we're late, miss nekonome, we had a bit of a situation to deal with" Tsukune said as him and the girls opened the door to they're home room.

"It's ok, it is the first day of the new semester after all" she smiled at them. They smiled back and went to their seats.

As mizore sat down, she buried her head in her hands and closed her eyes, thinking about the dream that she had earlier and wondered why she'd had it when she hadn't thought about that day for at least three years.

"Oh! I almost forgot we have a new student here at youkai academy" miss nekonome announced as the door opened. "This is takeshi yukimura" her hand was stretched out towards a tall, teenage boy with messy white hair and blue eyes. His tie was loose around his neck and his white shirt was tucked in low around his waist. He wore a black hoodie underneath his green blazer, which was pushed up to his elbows, skinny brown trousers and a pair of white converse.

"hi" he said and smiled sweetly. Almost immediately most of the girls in the room started to sigh and stare longingly at him.

Mizore heard this and looked up to see what the fuss was about but she completely froze **(A/N: no pun intended)** when she saw him. His eyes grew wide as he saw her but he continued on his way to his seat, which was coincidently next to hers.

xoxo

There was absolutely, no telling how relieved Mizore felt as the last bell of the day rang in her ears. She hurriedly left the classroom, hoping she could get to her room before he caught her.

"Hey! What's your name?" Mizore turned slowly to the owner of the familiar voice.

"Mizore, Mizore Shiriyaki" she replied tears welling up in her eyes.

"Wow, um, I… I thought you were dead" he pulled his black hoodie closer to his body as if he was suddenly cold. "If you weren't dead... why didn't you come and find me… I've kind of spent the last three years thinking you were dead, do you know… do you know how that feels, miz?"

Mizore ignored the question and just ran into his arms. "I'm sorry, Takeshi, really. It's just that I had to leave the human world and I thought that was the best way to do it without saying goodbye."

Takeshi hugged her tightly and buried his face in her shoulder, trying to stop himself from laughing. "that's why you did it? because you don't like goodbyes?" He pulled away from her and held her hands in his "Miz, you're my best friend, even if you left, it's not like we couldn't still keep in touch"

"I know, I'm sorry, I was just thinking about myself rather than you." Mizore looked down at the floor.

"OW!" she exclaimed. She rubbed her forehead where takeshi had hit her, it was only meant to be light, so he'd obviously forgotten how strong he was.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. that's my job" he chuckled before holding her in headlock and ruffling her hair.

"hey, stop that" mizore giggled and playfully elbowed him in the ribs.

"Well you've got stronger" takeshi smiled

"It comes with intelligence" Mizore smiled back, tapping the side of her head.

"Are you saying I'm dumb?" he pretended to be offended while she carried on laughing.

#######################################################################

"Is that Mizore…laughing?" kurumu asked her friends. They were on their way to the newspaper club when they noticed her laughing in the corridor.

"Yep" said yukari "But it's probably because they know each other. I mean, seriously, when she has ever laughed that hard with a stranger."

"Maybe just has crush on him" Moka suddenly felt uncomfortable as the girls turned to look at her as if she was crazy "Sorry, didn't think that one through".

"Arghhh! I can't take this anymore" Kurumu jumped up and walked towards Mizore and Takeshi

"Kurumu, where are you going?" moka called after her.

"To find out who this funny guy is" kurumu answered "Are you coming with me or not"

########################################################################

"I've definitely missed your purple hair, Miz." Takeshi said as he twirled it in his hand.

"And I've missed your optimism" Mizore said smiling

"And we've missed your honesty"

The pair turned to see seven people standing behind them, kurumu clearly leading the way.

"Who is this, _miz_?" kurumu said crossing her arms.

Mizore looked up at Takeshi as if to say sorry.

"It's ok." He answered her and then looked up at the crowd "I'm Takeshi yukimura; I'm Mizore's best friend from Middle school, before she took off. You're kurumu korono, right? The famous succubus and Moka akashiya, the legendary vampire. I've been told to stay away from you two, apparently, you're both dangerous."

"Well, it depends on what mood we're in" Kurumu narrowed her eyes.

Koko **(A/N: this is how it's spelt in the actual book, I checked)** tapped her foot impatiently and Mizore got the message.

"Takeshi, these are my other friends, Koko, Ruby, Tsukune, yukari and Ginei"

"Hi, Nice to meet you guys"

**Well, that's the end of my first ever chapter, I really hoped you liked it and please review. Bye-bye for now. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I hope you're enjoying this story because here's another chapter. ##### means Location change. XOXO means time change. I'm sorry I didn't explain that in the first chapter and I am sorry I haven't updated in a while. **

Koko sat at her desk, reading. It was dark outside, almost 10:00pm, but she couldn't sleep and ended up in the classroom. Suddenly, her pet bat, who was up until recently sleeping, shot up and flew out of the classroom.

"What the heck? Batty! Get back here!" Koko yelled chasing him.

As the bat came into sight, Koko began to hear two voices; one girl and one boy, they seemed to be laughing and admiring something cute.

"He's so adorable, I didn't think he could get cuter with age." The girl said

"I know. He's a lot stronger now too." the boy responded

"Well it's been five years, transformer bats grow in strength to keep up with their owner's abilities" the girl explained

"Have you been researching my pet?" the boy asked

"No, course not. My friend Koko's got one too." the girl said

Koko increased her speed and got so close to Batty that she could almost touch him. In one desperate attempted, she swung her arm in front of her, trying to catch him but she slipped on something and fell backwards. She braced herself, waiting for her head to hit the ground but it never did. Someone had caught her. Looking up, a pair of concerned, blue eyes stared down at her. Her face went red.

After a few moments, Koko came back to her senses and jumped out of his arms. Takeshi and Mizore stood in front of her "Are you ok, Koko?" Takeshi asked as she brushed herself off.

"I'm fine" she said, trying to keep a serious face. She was still embarrassed from her careless behaviour.

Mizore handed Batty over to Koko. "I think he sensed Vlad" she said

"Who's Vlad?" Koko asked

"My transformer bat," Takeshi said, pointing to a small brown bat sitting on his shoulder.

XOXO

The next day, as Tsukune, Moka, Yukari and Kurumu walked into form, Miss Nekonome was looking excited, which was normal, but she seemed a little impatient too.

"Come on, everyone sit down quickly, I've got exciting news!" she said.

Kurumu sat down next to Mizore, who got to form early. She was smiling at Takeshi and Kurumu rolled her eyes at them, it was almost as if Takeshi was better than Tsukune now in Mizore's eyes. She was worried if she might lose a love rival, it made her kinda sad, but she didn't know why.

Kurumu snapped out of her thoughts when a hat was shoved in her face. She looked up and saw Miss Nekonome holding a black top hat in front of her. "I want you all to pick a name from the hat, I'll explain in a moment," she said to the class. "You first, Kurumu."

Kurumu sighed and reached into the hat, a couple of chubby guys in glasses laughed creepily, she looked at them and closed her eyes, hoping she wouldn't pick any of them. Taking a deep breath, she took out a white slip of paper and opened it. 'Yukari Sendo' it said. Kurumu sighed in relief but was still kind of disappointed that she didn't get Tsukune, who was smiling because he had just picked out Moka. Takeshi high-fived Mizore when he picked her. Kurumu rolled her eyes again.

"Ok! Today will be the first of many days when we test the strength and ability of you as monsters. After break, you'll change into your monster forms and battle against each other-" Miss Nekonome was cut off

"To the death!?" A boy said excitedly

"No, Hiroto," Miss Nekonome exasperated. "As I was saying, you and your partner will have to work together to beat another pair. Each of you will battle another pair three times and whoever wins the most battles will go to the final and fight until there is a winner."

XOXO

There was excitement all around the third year as the tournaments started. To speed the process up, three battles would go ahead at the same time; one in the forest, one on the entrance grounds and one on the roof.

Kurumu and Yukari were called to the forest first to battle against Hiroto and Akito.

"We can beat them, easily" Kurumu said confidently as she sharpened her nails and Yukari casually held her wand over her shoulder.

"Well good luck anyway" Moka said as they left.

"Urghh, everyone needs to calm down, it's getting way to hot in here" Takeshi complained as he undid a button. He was right was though; every 3rd year student's auras were flaring with excitement and it had increased the temperature by at least 10 degrees.

"Yeah, I know what you mea- Wait what's that" Moka was distracted by a necklace around Takeshi's neck, especially because it looked like Tsukune's holy lock.

"What's what" Takeshi looked confused

"That necklace" Tsukune said catching on

"Oh right. I think it's called a rosary, my dad it's supposed to dial down my powers so it doesn't get out of control.

"Mizore Shirayuki and Takeshi Yukimura vs. Amaya yamamoto and Jiro Nakamura. Please make your way to the roof." Someone who sounded a lot like Ruby said in the speakerphone.

"Well that's our cew, Miz" Takeshi said grinning

"Good luck, guys" Moka called after them as they left.

By the end of the tournaments, there were clear finalists. Mizore and Takeshi, and Moka and Tsukune. Kurumu and Yukari were close, if FangFang hadn't of turned up to tell Yukari that he was back from china, they probably would've won their last round.

But now, all the students were pressed up against the fence that blocked off the forest from the rest of the school. As the bell sounded to mark the start of the battle, there was a cracking round as one of beads on Takeshi's necklace broke. "Vlad, twin mode!" he shouted and Vlad split into two. As Mizore reached to grab him, he turned into a large scythe and so did the second Vlad with Takeshi.

In unison, the pair flipped and twisted their bodies along with their weapons around Moka and Tsukune. Moka's now silver hair whipped around her face as she dodged their weapons so Tsukune decided to attack. He kicked his leg hard into the air, trying to get Takeshi but he dodged easily and threw a punch to his stomach, making him fly backwards into a tree. Moka punched Mizore aside and stood behind Takeshi. Silently, she shot out a hand towards his back but he turned around and grabbed her arm "Nice try" he said. Moka stared into his eyes, trying to find a clue to his unbelievable strength but his eyes were as blue as always.

Takeshi twisted her arm and her whole body spun into ground.

Mizore and Takeshi had obviously won the first round but unfortunately they didn't win the second, mainly because Mizore took a direct hit to the chest from Moka leaving her nearly unconscious.

The third round was a little different though.

"Why do you look so scared, Mizore?" Moka said sizing her up. "Worried that you're not as prepared for this as you might think?"

"We're just warming up" Mizore said smiling at Takeshi.

The bell sounded and the round began. Takeshi was almost immediately kicked to the other side of the forest.

"Oh, man" Mizore whispered.

"What. Upset that my partner just kicked your partner's ass" Moka smirked

"No, just worried about what's gonna happen next" Mizore replied shaking slightly.

Tsukune leaped across the forest and onto Takeshi in seconds. Everything went so fast that no one knew what was going on. First Takeshi screamed for Vlad and then all anyone saw was a bright blue light throw Tsukune backwards into a group of trees that began to catch fire.

An incredibly strong aura filled the air and a small silhouette of a teenager could be seen in the distance but his right arm looked almost like a fat metal cannon from his elbow down. As Tsukune attacked him again, Takeshi, without even looking, lifted his arm and a bright blue light shot out of it and hit Tsukune again.

"What happened to him?" Moka asked

"Too many beads off his rosary broke. That's what happened. This is partially unsealed Takeshi. He's kind of an ass" Mizore said "especially when he's using core energy"

"Core energy? You mean the ancient power of the four elements that theKyōdaina tribe possessed? The power so great it can only be passed down by their blood relatives?" Moka asked wide eyed.

"Yeah… both his parents were part of that tribe. His mom possessed water and his dad ad water."

"So he has both?"

"Yeah, that's what makes him so powerful. His parents had to seal him because the extents of his powers were so great; it became deadly on a large scale, like threatening to all life on earth. He has to use that cannon to weaken it so he doesn't hurt himself"

"It creeps me out just thinking about how this isn't even close to his true strength."

"Then, it's obviously lucky that I'm the only one who can stop him. Even when he does lose control"

Takeshi walked up to the girls, smiling (A little too sweetly for the situation) "I think we've won, Miz" he said looking at Tsukune, who was desperately trying to get up, "Tsukune's pretty strong, though, It was a good fight"

"Good for you, but it's time to power down" Mizore pressed her hand against Takeshi's cannon and it disabled itself back to its original form of a transformer bat.

**Urghhh, that was a long chapter for me. But I thought that it was a good one, I hope you thought so too. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and thanks to Zero (if you're reading this) for the constructive criticism. By the way Takeshi's dad has the element of fire. **

**Also everything in this story is AU, so if it doesn't match personalities or relationships it's because that's how they need to be for the story to work properly. **

It had been two weeks since the monster tournaments took place, but people were still talking about it.

"I can't believe Takeshi beat Moka!" One guy from the 2nd year said to his friends.

"It's only because of his transformer bat, if he didn't have that cannon, Moka and Tsukune would've beat him."

"No way! Takeshi and Mizore were beating them even before he showed his real strength!"

"Why are people still talking about this, it's been two weeks" Takeshi said without looking up from the book he was reading. It was lunch time and the group had met up at a large table.

"It's because you beat a vampire, that's a big deal here." Tsukune said before he ate a mouthful of food.

"It's actually a surprise how the head teacher hasn't fixed your rosary yet. The fight obviously put a strain on it." Moka chipped in, pointing to the necklace around Takeshi's neck.

"Don't worry, he will" Kurumu said and looked up when the table went silent "well, come on, If Mizore was telling the truth about the whole core energy thing, then his powers will have to be properly contained so he doesn't turn into a ghoul like Tsukune has at least three times already"

"Oh, Takeshi Yukimura, just who I was looking for." The gang immediately recognised the cheerful voice.

"What are you doing here Fangfang?" Yukari smiled

"I just wanted to say that the head master wants Moka and Takeshi to come to his office now" He explained

"Why, are we in trouble or something?" Moka asked

"No, he wants to put a stronger rosary on Takeshi and he needs to look at your rosary to see what kind of spell I'll need to perform to actually put it on him" He told Moka

"Wait, _you're_ putting the rosary on Takeshi?" The whole group said in unison. Fangfang was taken back.

"Hey, just so you know, I'm a great sorcerer now; Tohofuhai taught me everything I'll ever need to know."

"Well, of course he would, he's your grandfather" Ruby said walking up behind him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"_Tohofuhai_ is your _grandfather_?" Takeshi said surprised.

"Yeah, he's also the only heir to the Huang family." Mizore said

"You mean one of the most famous Chinese mafias of all time?"

"Yeah, it's not as much of a big deal as you might think" Koko said becoming bored with the conversation.

####################### XOXO##########################

Moka and Takeshi stood in awkward silence as the headmaster talked over the spell with Fangfang.

"You nervous?" Moka asked as she saw Takeshi grow pale.

"Kind of. The last time I had a rosary put on, it hurt. A lot." He said

"Did you get it a young age? Sometimes that's why it hurts" Moka explained

"Oh… I got it when I was 9, around the same time as when I met Miz" he answered.

"How did you meet Mizore, anyway?" moka asked, suddenly curious.

Takeshi started to laugh to himself. "It was the day I was supposed to get my rosary but I ran away, I was scared. By the time, I realized how far I had I'd got; I ended up in the land of the snow fairies. My parents followed me there and got the snow fairies to help them catch me. Miz was the only one who helped me; she even showed me her secret hiding place. Eventually I was caught and taken back home. Then when I was 12, our family moved to the human world and we adopted a runaway, who turned out to be Miz."

"I guess I can see why she's so relaxed when she's with you." Moka said.

"Hey guys? We're ready now" Fangfang called.

"You'll be fine, just don't resist it" Moka reassured Takeshi.

#############################################################

"YOU WHAT?!" Kurumu shouted.

"Keep it down, Kurumu" Mizore said looking at the group of students who were now staring at them.

"I can't keep it down, Mizore; this is like… like… ground braking, insane!" Kurumu said

"Insane?" Mizore asked.

"Yeah, insane. Takeshi's your best friend, you can't be in love with him. It's just not right, I swear there are rules against this kind of stuff" Kurumu rambled on.

"I know, and it's weird that I haven't felt this way before, I've known him for almost ten years and only now I'm starting to fall in love with him."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but you need to tell him, if he finds out any other way, it could destroy the friendship you already have." Kurumu said

"That's well and good saying that, but putting it into action is gonna be a lot tougher."

"We beat Fairy Tale last year and that didn't kill you, I'm sure you wont die if he rejects you." Kurumu put a hand on Mizore's shoulder.

"You think that he's gonna reject me?"

"Course not, but you never know, boys are surprisingly unpredictable."

XOXO

The next day, Mizore woke up early to walk with Takeshi as usual.

"Hey, Miz! You ready?" Takeshi said, looking through the letter box on Mizore's dorm door.

"Yep, let's go" Mizore replied as she opened the door and smiled at Takeshi.

"Hey, do you like my new rosary?" Takeshi asked while mocking fashion model poses.

"Ooh, fancy" Mizore said as she admired it. It was in a cross shape like Moka's but a bit smaller and hung around his neck. Mizore then found herself staring at him.

"Are you ok?" Takeshi asked

Mizore thought about her answer. "No, actually I have something to tell you"

Takeshi was about to ask her what is was, when suddenly a girl ran up and hugged him. "Hey Kyoko" He said as he hugged her tightly before kissing her.

Mizore coughed to get Takeshi's attention.

"Oh, sorry, miz, this is Kyoko, my girlfriend" He wrapped his arm around a blonde girl with bright blue eyes. She was a little taller than Mizore and had a perfect hour glass figure. Her green blazer was tight fitting and she had undone two buttons on her shirt showing her cleavage. She wore over the knee black socks underneath her brown boots and her skirt was short and tight. She looked like a model.

"Hi, Mizore. That's your name right?" She said smiling and shaking Mizore's hand. "I'm new here, came a couple days ago. Apparently, I'm in the same homeroom as you too."

"That's great" Mizore replied, trying not to sound sarcastic.

**That's it for now. Till next time, guys.**

**Ooh, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So sorry I couldn't update, my computer just died so I'm using my sister's laptop instead. I unfortunately won't be able to update as regularly as I want to but I'll try my best. Anyway please enjoy!**

2 weeks earlier

"Core energy is the next stage in human technology. This could power whole cities without needing to refuel. It's limitless." A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes stood in front of 4 middle aged men who were sat around a large black table.

"limitless, huh." One man said pressing his hands together

"So where do we get this 'core energy' from?" A second man asked

"Well I've been able to track it to a tunnel just outside of Tokyo. A few weeks ago, I managed to get on a bus that took me to a school on the other side of that tunnel." The girl said.

"There's no school on the other side of that tunnel, "

"I assure you there is. It's called Yokai Academy, a school specifically for monsters. In 2 weeks, I'll be attending this school and I promise you I will bring back the core energy."

Present day 

Mizore opened her eyes but immediately shut them again as the sun shone brightly through the curtains. She pulled on her dressing gown and walked lazily around her dorm until she reached the shower.

As she stepped into the shower, she closed her eyes and let the cold water run over her. She stayed in there for about 5 minutes before someone knocked on the front door. Mizore sighed as she shut off the water, quickly put on some clothes and opened the door.

Moka and Kurumu stood in the hallway and smiled at Mizore, while Mizore exasperated "What are you doing here?"

"You haven't been in school for a week, what's wrong?" Moka asked walking into the room.

"Nothing's wrong, I just don't feel like coming in" Mizore responded simply while pouring some cold water into a glass.

"Seems to me that you're trying to avoid someone, someone like Kyoko perhaps." Kurumu said pouring a glass of water for herself.

"I'm not avoiding kyoko, I'm giving her and Takeshi some space." Mizore insisted

"Sure" Kurumu said sarcastically.

"I can see why you're avoiding her, she's really loud." Moka said to Mizore

"Yeah, and bossy" Kurumu joined in trying to cheer Mizore up "And do you know what's even worse?"

"What"

"She's joined the news paper club, Takeshi joined first but Kyoko doesn't trust him with us so she joined too." Moka explained but trailed off when she heard Mizore quietly groan.

"Anyway, you have to come to school tomorrow, we can't keep lying to everyone about you being sick." Moka quickly changed the subject.

"Fine" Mizore sighed and stuck a lollipop in her mouth.

##########XOXO###########

The next day, Mizore ended up walking to school with the one and only Kyoko. Moka was definitely right when it came to the girl's loudness. She kept giggling when they met up with Takeshi and the rest of the news paper club.

The girl's gave Mizore a sympathetic look when they saw how uncomfortable she looked when Takeshi and Kyoko laughed, held hands and pecked each other's cheeks before annoyingly laughing again.

Mizore growled under her breath and walked a bit faster to spread some distance between her and the incessantly happy couple.

"Is she ok?" Kyoko innocently asked Takeshi, who in response just shrugged his shoulders.

"I should go see what's wrong." He said after a couple of minutes.

"No, I'll go, you know, talk girl to girl." Kyoko said kissing his cheek and going to catch up with Mizore.

"Hey, Kyoko." Mizore said as happily as she could when the girl tuned up beside her.

"Are you ok? You seem a bit off this morning." Kyoko asked.

"I'm fine, just tired." Mizore lied.

"Oh, good. By the way what's that thing around Takeshi's neck?"

"It's a rosary, to seal his powers until he really needs to use it and then one of us will take it off for him, just like Moka's rosary." Mizore explained although she was confused why kyoko didn't know already.

"So does it seal his core energy too?" Kyoko asked.

Mizore stared at her. "How do you know about core energy?"

"Oh, ummm, Takeshi told me." Kyoko quickly lied.

"And what else has he told you?" Mizore wondered whether Takeshi told her about their secrets too.

"Oh, just stuff. Nothing important. So how powerful is this core energy, It could power a whole city, right?"

"Yeah, probably" Mizore said slowly, suddenly feeling suspicious. "Why do you want to know?"

"No reason, I just want to know more about this stuff, Takeshi is my boyfriend, I want to know more about him."

"Right." Mizore said sarcastically, luckily Kyoko didn't realize.

Frustratingly, Mizore, Takeshi and Kyoko were in all in the same classes and Kyoko always seemed to be sitting in-between Mizore and Takeshi, which made Mizore think about how Kyoko could _accidently_ fall of a cliff.

But at the end of the day, she relaxed, knowing that no matter how killable Kyoko was, she made Takeshi happy and that's all that Mizore really cared about. For the past 5 years she thought about Takeshi. She thought about whether she would've been his girlfriend if the plane hadn't crashed on the way to Takeshi's sister's wedding. But now she thought about how awkward it would've been if she was his girlfriend and how she preferred being with Tsukune. Now, more than ever, she thought about how change in her life would be good, maybe it would be a haircut, maybe it would be dramatically different personality like Moka, maybe it would be letting herself date other guys until she found the Mr right. She didn't know. But she had to get Takeshi out of her head for good.

"A lost, child. So hard to find." A woman with dark hair growled. "But so tasty too."

"Yes, mistress. You could feed our entire race with such feelings." A younger woman stood next to her and smiled.

"But our race are so greedy, there would be nothing left for us."

"What about our starving families?"

"What about them? They never cared for us. But this is adulthood. It's everyone for themselves."

"Yes Mistress. Indeed. So when do we attack."

"Patience. We leave her to marinate in her own feelings, then we eat."

**(Gasp) who could this mistress possibly be? I feel really bad now because you won't find out for another month because of our computer. But I did say I will try my best to update as much as I can. **

**By the way, my ready or not fanfic probably won't be updated for another couple of months. (stupid computer!) **

**Anyway please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! My computer is alive again. It's a miracle! Anyway, please enjoy the new chapter. **

For the last three days, Mizore had been taking this 'change' idea a little seriously. The first day she came to school in a proper uniform; the green blazer, the white shirt and the short skirt and everyone noticed her but the one person she was trying to impress, resulting in her throwing a brick through her window in frustration. The second day, she wore black lipstick, a tighter shirt and blazer, and a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, which again got 99% of the school's attention. The third day, she pulled on a pair of black mini shorts, a shirt, a blazer and put her hair into pigtails and yet again everyone noticed her but the person she wanted.

By the time Mizore got to the fourth day, she had completely given up. She strolled into school, wearing her normal clothes and people began to ignore her presence again.

"Hey, Miz!" Takeshi called from behind. He caught up quickly and tightly hugged her. "Where have you been? For the last three days, I couldn't find you anywhere. We thought you got kidnapped or something."

"Why would you think that?" Mizore asked

"Because someone threw a brick through your window."

"Oh." Mizore responded, suddenly feeling guilty.

#######XOXO#######

"So, are you two, the new school therapists?" Miss Nekonome asked as she walked a pair of woman around the school grounds.

"Yes, I believe that in every school, students should be able to express their inner feelings without embarrassment or torment from others." The first woman said smiling.

"I completely agree, children have the right to express themselves so we give them that chance." A younger woman continued.

The three teachers kept walking until they reached a large white door with silver handles.

"This is your room, everything you need should be in there already." Miss Nekonome.

"Thank you…" The first woman trailed off.

"Miss Nekonome, but the teachers here call me Shizuka."

"Well thank you, Shizuka, but everything we need is in here." The second woman held up a large black briefcase.

Miss Nekonome looked at the briefcase, puzzled why they would need it, but smiled anyway. "Well, good luck," She said before walking away.

"Hey, Ririko!" Miss Nekonome whispered loudly to the female maths teacher down the corridor.

"Yes?" Ririko replied

"Can you help keep an eye on the therapy teachers?"

"Since when did you get so suspicious, Shizuka?"

"Since they came to school with a large briefcase, while talking about the importance of feelings. It's like a repeat of last time."

Ririko frowned. "I guess you could be onto something, I'll keep an eye on them." She said before walking back to her classroom.

#####XOXO#####

"Miss Shirayuki" Said one of the therapy teachers, coming up behind Mizore.

Mizore turned around, "How do you know my name?" She asked, looking around for witnesses but there weren't because she unfortunately chose to avoid Takeshi that day.

"I'm a therapist, it's my job to know these things." The woman said smiling, "I also know when I see a troubled child." She handed Mizore a white leaflet. "If you ever need to talk, you know where to find me." With that she walked away.

"Hey, there you are." Tsukune said walking up to Mizore.

"It's like you're avoiding us." Kurumu said, giving her an accusing look. Moka elbowed Kurumu and she calmed down.

"Where's Haji" Gin asked jogging up to the group.

"Snogging my sister." Moka replied sadly.

"Oh yeah," Gin laughed. "Oh hey, Mizore, haven't seen you lately. Boy trouble, perhaps?"

Mizore glared at Kurumu, knowing that she probably told him.

After a while everyone got into their own conversations and Mizore was left on her own again. She looked at the leaflet that that woman gave her. She had to go talk to someone before she had a mental breakdown and started blurting out her problems to Gin.

Everyone was so encased in their conversations that they didn't notice her sneak away.

Mizore took a deep breath and knocked on the white doors.

###############

"That's her, Mistress." The second younger woman said excitedly.

"Already?" The mistress asked.

"She's more lost than we thought."

##############

Almost immediately, two women opened the doors and gently pulled Mizore in.

"Please take a seat, Mizore." The older woman insisted. "I'm Miss Hayashi and this is my assistant Miss Maki. We would like to start with your background, tell us about your childhood and your family."

"I'll get some tea." Miss Maki said before hurrying out of the room.

#############

Miss Maki only took two steps out of the room before she was ambushed by Ririko. "What ya doing?" She asked.

"Getting some tea for our first patient. Is that ok with you?" Miss Maki asked smirking.

"Actually, no." Ririko said. With one swipe, she pinned Miss Maki to the wall and clenched her hand over her neck. "Shizuka was right but I didn't believe her cos I thought you were dead."

"You should know more than anyone, Ririko, it takes more than a blow to the head to kill me."

"I know, but maybe this will work." Ririko tightened her grip on Miss Maki's neck and pulled her off the wall only to smashed her head into it over and over again.

"You can't kill me like that" Miss Maki laughed.

"Who said I was trying to kill you." Ririko smiled and Miss Maki stopped laughing.

Ririko threw her to the other side of the corridor. "Dying is just the easy way out."

She walked up to her and threw her down the stairs. "I'm gonna make you suffer."

#############

"So your home life is good then. Your troubles must lie in school." Miss Hayashi concluded after Mizore had told her about her life at home.

Mizore reluctantly nodded.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on in school?" The therapist asked and Mizore found herself telling her everything. It was like she couldn't control herself when she looked into Miss's eyes.

An hour soon passed by and Mizore got her bag ready and stood up. "I should really get going." She said beginning to walk out.

"I'm afraid you're not going anywhere."

###########XOXO#########

"Where's Mizore?" Tsukune asked as the gang walked into form.

"Maybe she got bored and walked off." Kurumu suggested.

"No, I think something's wrong." Moka insisted.

"What's wrong? Where's Mizore?" Takeshi asked overhearing their conversation.

"We don't know, she disappeared at lunch and we haven't seen her since." Tsukune explained.

"But I think she's in trouble." Moka spoke up.

Suddenly, Ririko burst through the door and began whispering in Shizuka's ear. Immediately, she followed her out of the classroom.

"What's going on?" Takeshi asked.

"I don't know." Tsukune replied.

"Let's find out." Yukari said standing up.

The gang smiled at the youngest member's enthusiasm and followed the teachers out of the room.

"This is about Mizore, right?" Tsukune asked Shizuka when he caught up with them.

"50% Mizore, 50% having a spirit sucker on the lose in a high school of all places." Ririko sighed.

"What's a spirit sucker?" Tsukune asked.

"They feed on the emotions of humans and monsters." Yukari replied.

"And they disguised themselves as therapists?" Takeshi asked.

"How do you know that?" Shizuka asked.

"That's what I would've done if I were them." Takeshi said. "So that's obviously where they both are. In the therapist's office."

"Yeah, but why would Mizore have go to therapy, she won't talk to us about her feelings, let alone a total stranger." Kurumu wondered.

"That doesn't matter now, we've gotta save her." Takeshi said.

XOXO

"Ahhhh!" Miss Hayashi screamed as Mizore's ice crystals smashed her against the wall.

"You're not a therapist are you?" Mizore asked, her ice claws extending and becoming sharper.

"What's it to you, you'll be dead soon." Miss Hayashi replied smirking. She jumped over to the large briefcase and opened it.

The bright light that exploded out of it through Mizore backwards into a mirror.

Mizore's vision became blurry and as she pulled her hand from the back of her head she saw the blood on her hand.

Miss Hayashi held a golden lamp in one hand and rubbed it with the other. Immediately there was a white flash and a boy appeared.

"Haruki, you know what to do." She commanded him.

He sighed and stretched both his hands out to the side. One pointed to Mizore and the other pointed to Miss Hayashi. He closed his eyes and quietly said the beginning of a spell. Very quickly he opened one eye to check that Miss Hayashi's eyes were closed too, he turned to face her, whispered a spell and the air began to fill with smoke.

"Have you finished the spell?" Miss Hayashi barked.

Anger flashed through Haruki's eyes, "Of course, Mistress," He said.

The Mistress opened her eyes to see him glaring at her, with his eyes red with anger.

"No," She said, knowing what he would do.

"Yes," He said. He swiped his hand to the side and his mistress burst into flames.

With Haruki's eyes turning back to green, he picked Mizore up and left the room.

"Who are you?" Moka asked as she saw him come out the room.

"Haruki Kimura, half genie, half sorcerer." Haruki introduced himself.

"Did you save her life." Tsukune asked as he came up beside Moka.

"No, I saw her lying there and the room was filled with smoke so I took her out." Haruki lied, earning a suspecting look from Takeshi.

"Well thank you anyway," Moka said smiling.

"So… do you three wishes in mind?"

**The end. For now.**

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**What's up guys! I have decided to put the lyrics to a song or a poem in the A/N to represent each chapter.**

"_**What do you see in her that you don't see in me?**_

_**Boy you're so hard to believe.**_

_**Why do you show her love but none for me?**_

_**Boy you don't make any sense to me" **_

**Anyway this is chapter 6. Please enjoy and review! Oh by the way, sorry about the last sentence of chapter 5. I'm so annoyed about that.**

Takeshi walked through the art corridor with his hands in his pockets. His black headphones blasted Paramore songs through his ears.

"Hey! Takeshi!"

Takeshi turned around to see Kyoko running towards him. She was going so fast that she ran into him and her hand swiped against his rosary. They both landed on the ground with a thud and Kyoko looked at her hand to see if the rosary was there but it wasn't, it was still firmly attached to Takeshi. She cussed under breath, climbed on top of him to get a good grip of his rosary and pulled.

"What are you doing?" Takeshi asked, looking confused.

"I thought it had a scratch on it so I had to get a better look." Kyoko said innocently. "But doesn't it bother you? To have so much power but have to keep it contained?" She asked.

"I guess so. But right now I don't really need that much power and we have to be in our human forms anyway." Takeshi replied, standing up. "Don't worry, I'm not powerless." He held out his hand for Kyoko and pulled her up.

"So do you believe it?" She asked changing the subject.

"Believe what?" Takeshi asked back.

"What Haruki said about not saving Mizore" She explained.

"How do you know about that? You weren't even there." Takeshi wondered.

"I heard Moka and Kurumu talking about it in form." Kyoko replied.

"Right"

"So do you believe what he said?"

"I don't know."

"I think he's just modest."

##########XOXO##########

The first thing Mizore realized when she woke up was the excruciating pain in the back of her head. She reached for her wound and discovered a bandage in its place.

Looking around, she noticed that she was lying in the infirmary. She sighed in frustration.

"Finally, you're awake. You took your time." Kurumu crossed her arms over her chest as she walked into the room.

"Sorry that I was such an inconvenience." Mizore said, trying to sit up in her bed.

Kurumu laughed. "Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Mr Kimura."

A teenage boy around 19 with black hair and green highlights, walked into the room with his hand stuffed into his pockets. He smiled at Mizore.

"Aren't you that genie? The one who killed Miss Hayashi and saved me? Aren't you called Haruki?" Mizore asked.

"So you did save her." Kurumu said smiling.

"Yeah, kinda." Mr Kimura blushed.

"Haruki's the new therapy teacher." Kurumu explained. "Now if you want to tell someone how you feel, it won't kill you."

#######XOXO########

The following week, Mizore was still in the infirmary. Mainly because Takeshi refused to let her leave until her head wound was gone.

But she was bored out of her mind and every time she tried to leave, Takeshi was always there to drag her back.

"Beautiful" Takeshi said one day when he sat in the infirmary.

"You mean the snow, right?" Mizore asked looking out the window. Snow had been pouring down over the last couple of days and the school looked like a white wonderland.

"Yeah, sure." Takeshi said looking away from Mizore, who started to blush when she figured out what he had meant.

"I can't believe it's December already. It's almost your birthday, Miz." Takeshi quickly changed the subject.

"Don't remind me. My mum's probably on her way here now." Mizore groaned.

"I love your mum!" Takeshi grinned.

"So do I. But I have to tell her about Tsukune being my boyfriend every time I see her."

"But Tsukune isn't your boyfriend, right?"

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing just wondering. So is Haruki your boyfriend?"

"Why do you care so much about who my boyfriend is?"

"Because I'm your best friend. It's my job to know."

"I don't remember obsession being in your job description."

#########XOXO########

"She's gonna flip when she finds out." Kurumu said tying a balloon to a tree.

The gang stood on the edge of Yokai academy's pool. All of the third year was there along with Koko, Fangfang, Gin and Haji. The whole area was full of white and blue balloons and fairy lights, the DJ stood in the corner testing out the music and there was a pile of presents on the table next to him.

"Why can't you just be optimistic, Kurumu?" Tsukune asked. Kurumu glared at him in response.

Suddenly there was a ringing sound. Tsukune searched his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Mizore's on her way, Takeshi just texted me."

"Everyone! Get in your positions!" Koko yelled and everyone did what they were told.

############

"Finally, your letting me out." Mizore said as she walked out of the infirmary with Takeshi.

"Hey can we go for a walk?" He asked tugging at Mizore hand.

"Sure. I don't remember you liking walks." Mizore smiled.

"I didn't. But it's an easy way to keep fit."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No." Takeshi laughed.

The pair walked for a couple of minutes in the dark, throwing snow balls at each other like they used to. Soon they reached the pool, which was frozen over.

Takeshi stopped and took something out of his pocket. It was a small white box with a purple ribbon wrapped around it.

"What's this?" Mizore asked staring at him.

"Your birthday present." Takeshi replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Mizore slowly took it from him and opened it. She gasped when she saw it.

It was a silver necklace with white snowflake on it.

"I thought I lost this." She said quietly.

"You must of lost it on the plane because that's where the rescue team found it. You better still like it. I've been kicking ass to protect this thing."

Mizore didn't answer but ran into his chest and tightly hugged him. Takeshi stroked her hair. "Glad you like it."

"SURPRISE!"

Mizore jumped of him and extended her ice claws, but they melted away when she realized that her friends were hiding in the trees too.

They all ran towards her and hugged her.

"Happy birthday, Miz" Takeshi said putting an arm around her.

The party was underway in a matter of minutes. Everyone was used to the cold and there were heaters everywhere but some people still wore coats. The majority of the people started to ice-skate on the pool and formed a circle with Gin and Haji trying showing off in the middle.

"Nice party." Mizore whipped around to see Haruki standing behind her. His hair was scruffy as usual and he wore a black jeans and a grey waistcoat.

"Birthdays are the perfect days to make a wish, you know." He rubbed his fingerless gloved hands together and they sparked with pink magic.

"Why do you keep insisting about making a wish?" Mizore asked.

"Because I know you want to. It's a kind of genie sense." Haruki said smiling.

"Well I don't want to make a wish." Mizore insisted.

"Maybe this will change your mind." Haruki held out his palm and a small white cupcake with a candle on it appeared out of pink smoke. "You have to make a wish now."

"Fine." Mizore closed her eyes and blew out the candle. "I made a wish. Happy?"

"No, you were supposed to tell me what it was."

"The wish went against the genie's code, you couldn't have granted it anyway."

"The only one thing a genie can't do is this." Haruki lent down and pressed his lips against Mizore's. Her eyes went wide but she didn't pull away. In fact she kissed back which surprised Haruki.

"I thought you're not allowed to do that" Mizore said pulling away.

Haruki smiled "I've never exactly followed the rules."

############

"Are you ok?" Moka asked when she saw Takeshi staring at Mizore's kiss with Haruki.

"Yeah, I'm fine, glad she has someone in her life." Takeshi said

"You don't have to lie, I know how you feel." Moka said. "For the past three years, I've had to watch Tsukune hang out with the hottest girls in school. I feel like I'm just his friend."

"Now that's not true. I've seen the way he looks at you." Takeshi grinned at her, while Moka blushed. "And anyway, I have my own girlfriend, I don't care who Mizore dates."

"Right" Moka said sarcastically.

**The end for now.**

**Please Review. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

"_**Moving like the speed of sound**_

_**Feet can't keep on the ground.**_

_**Can't stay in one place**_

_**Keep moving like a **_**bullet**_** train**_

_**Like a **_**bullet**_** train"**_

**Hello! That song was like a bullet train by Joni Fatora and Stephen swartz. I would also like to say to AnonymousK that the month of Mizore's birthday isn't the most relevant part of the chapter, I'm sorry that I got that small detail wrong but this story is partly AU so everybody's birthdays aren't going to be the same time as the manga. Any way, please enjoy the chapter and I hope you got the clue in the song.**

After the party, the gang headed to Mizore's dorm to celebrate some more and since it was already 11pm they thought they'd make it a sleepover. Everyone back to their dorms to their stuff, Koko went back to get a horror movie and Yukari and Kurumu went back to get popcorn and Coke.

"All set?" Tsukune asked as everyone returned to Mizore's dorm.

Koko smiled and put the DVD in the TV.

"Ohhh! What are we watching?" Kurumu asked.

"The Hangover." Koko lied.

Everyone cheered but as the movie started, they all started to scream. Fangfang hid behind a cushion "This is not The Hangover."

Koko just laughed and jumped onto the sofa beside Haji and Kurumu gagged when he wrapped his arm around her. But unfortunately, they set all the couples off.

Haruki pulled Mizore closer to him, Kyoko buried her face in Takeshi's chest, pretending to be scared, Yukari held Fangfang's hand, Kurumu found herself using Gin as a cushion to hide behind and Tsukune awkwardly put an arm around Moka.

In the movie, a group of teenagers walked slowly towards a large set of wooden double doors and the oldest boy reached towards the door handle. But as he came closer, someone banged on the door three times and nearly knocked the door down.

"Oh gosh, don't open the door." Kurumu whimpered

"Please don't open the door." Moka whispered.

"He's so gonna die." Takeshi said.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Was that the movie?" Haji asked

"No" Koko replied. She paused the TV and walked towards the door.

"Have you learnt nothing from all the horror movies you watch? The person who opens the door is always the first one to die!" Haji said pulling her back.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Koko asked Haji.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Oh my gosh" Yukari said squeezing Fangfang's hand.

Gin sighed and stood up. "I'll get it." He walked towards the door, took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Mum?" Mizore asked when she saw the woman. She held a long rectangular present.

"Hello Mizore. Happy birthday." Mizore's mum smiled at her daughter and walked into the room.

"Are you Mizore's mum?" Haruki asked.

The woman nodded "Yes, please call me Tsusara. And you are?"

"Haruki Kimura." Haruki replied.

"I see. You move on quickly, Mizore." Tsusara eyed her daughter with a small smile. But her gaze soon turned to Takeshi.

"I never thought I'd see you again." She said smiling.

"Hey, Tsusara. Nice to see you too." Takeshi replied politely.

"Is that Mizore's present?" Asked Tsukune, referring to the wrapped object in her hands.

"Ah yes." Tsusara replied and began opening it herself. "This is an ancient present, I got it before you were born but I had to wait until you were 18 to give it to you." She told Mizore. She unwrapped it and opened the lid of the box, revealing two white handled daggers inside.

"Oh my gosh" Fangfang suddenly said.

"Do you know what these are, Fangfang?" Tsusara asked smiling.

"Yeah, those are called the snow white bullets. They're two daggers with the properties of a bullet. They make you faster and stronger and they can break through any material and any… seal." Fangfang slowed down when he realised everyone was staring at him.

"How do you know this stuff?" Kurumu asked him.

"Back in China, my dad made me study different monsters. Their strengths and weaknesses and sacred artefacts."

"The Snow white bullets were originally made by witches and also have magical elements. Can I show you?" Ruby asked. Tsusara nodded and Ruby took the daggers out of the box. She stood still for a moment before throwing them into the air. With one hand, she made a stop sign and the daggers froze in the air and with the other hand, she swiped it to the left and the two daggers split into four daggers in a row in the air.

"So you know when you said that the daggers could break any seal, does that mean it can break Takeshi's seal?" Kyoko asked Tsusara as Ruby gave the daggers to Mizore.

"If his seal is anything like Moka's then no." Tsusara explained and Kyoko's face dropped.

"Who can take off your seal anyway, Takeshi?" Asked Tsukune.

"Uhh, I don't really know yet." Takeshi replied touching his rosary.

"Oh, just wondering. If I can take off Moka's then someone must be able to take off yours." Tsukune said.

"My mum told me that whoever can take it off is my destined partner, maybe it's the same for you." Moka chipped in.

"I'm gonna go get a drink." Kyoko suddenly said and left the room.

"It took you and Tsukune years to find eachother, how am I supposed to find my soul mate. What if I never find her? What if I'm stuck like this forever?" Takeshi started to freak out.

"Don't worry Takeshi, she's on her way and she's going as fast as she can." Tsukune said. "Trust me. And who knows maybe she's closer than we think." Tsukune glanced at Mizore who was admiring her present.

When Kyoko returned and Tsusara left, the gang decided that this was a good opportunity to open the rest of Mizore's presents.

Mizore stared at the pile of left over presents that she got from her friends and tried to think of one to open first.

"Open mine." Gin said grinning.

"Fine." Mizore said and opened the blue box. Inside was a silver necklace with the white head of an arctic wolf as the pendant. "Thanks Gin, it's pretty."

"You never bought me something like that on my birthday" Kurumu sulked but Gin just laughed.

"Open mine next." Fangfang said.

Mizore opened a large box. Inside was a brown leather diary with gold shapes on the sides and corners. "Thanks Fangfang."

"Ohhh! Open mine! Open mine!" Yukari shouted. Mizore obeyed her and opened her present. It was a white cat with large blue eyes. It looked up at her and started meowing. "It's adorable." Mizore said as she stroked the soft animal.

"It's a transformer cat. It's like Koko and Takeshi's bats but the weapons are more sophisticated." Yukari explained.

"Can you open mine and Tsukune's present next?" Moka asked.

Mizore opened the box and pull out a framed picture of her, Kurumu, Tsukune, Moka, Yukari and Gin when they first came to the newspaper club.

Koko got Mizore perfume, Haji got her shoes, Kurumu got her a fairytale book from the human world, Kyoko brought Mizore bath soap and Haruki bought her white charm bracelet.

Most of the gang were asleep by 1am but Takeshi ended up staying awake. He stared at the sleeping bodies on the floor in front of him and then carefully walked past them and entered Mizore's kitchen.

But he nearly screamed when he saw Mizore standing there with a glass of water in her hand. She had her back to him and was quietly humming a song. The same song he used to ask her to sing when he was upset.

He silently came up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey," He whispered.

Mizore was slightly startled but calmed down when she realized it was him. "What are doing up this early."

Takeshi smiled. "I could ask you the same question." He poured out a glass of water for himself and stared at her. "Come on, Miz, tell me what's up." He said taking a sip of water.

"Nothing's up." Mizore answered shortly.

"Really? If I remember, you always got a drink of water at a ridiculous time in the morning and hummed that song every time you got upset." Takeshi replied and Mizore hated the fact that he had a stupidly good memory.

"Nothing's wrong, Takeshi." Mizore said.

"Wrong? Who said anything about something being wrong." Takeshi teased her. "Urrgh, come here." He said and tightly hugged Mizore. "You don't have to be so shy, Miz, you can tell me anything."

"Sometimes I wish I could."

**That's it for now, hoped you liked it and please review.**


	8. chapter 8

"_**Now they're going to bed and my stomach is sick and it's all in my head but she's touching his chest now he takes off her dress. Now let me go. And I just can't look, it's killing me and taking over Jealousy."**_

**Hello! That was Mr Brightside by The Killers. I'm sorry that this chapters about Christmas I know that it's no where near that time but it was Mizore's chapter last time and I said it was in December so it would be weird to skip a whole month. Also thank you to AnonymousK for the reviews, I'm glad he likes the story. By the way Takeshi is a vampire; I thought I wrote it in the second chapter.**

**Please enjoy.**

For the next couple of weeks, Mizore and Haruki's relationship grew quite rapidly although it was technically against the rules of the genie code let alone the rules of Yokai Academy.

And even though Takeshi was in a relationship of his own, he couldn't help but feel slightly… well, he didn't really know how to feel about it. Jealous? Angry? Confused? But he couldn't stop watching them. He had to know what they were doing together, Haruki was a teacher, Mizore was a student and Takeshi was Mizore's best friend. Didn't Takeshi have the right to spy?

The answer to that would be no, according to Kyoko, Who was starting to feel jealous herself. She marched around her dorm for about half an hour, trying to see what Takeshi saw in Mizore. Yeah, she was pretty, yeah, he'd known her for like forever but there had to be something else. Kyoko suddenly stopped, her phone was vibrating in her pocket. She fished it out of her pocket and stared at it. Her colleges were calling her.

"What do you want?" She demanded through the phone.

"How is the mission going? Have you got the core energy yet?" A man replied.

"Not yet, have some patience." Kyoko said. "I've got the situation under control."

"You're the boss." The man said and hung up. Kyoko sighed. She was the boss yet she was the only one who forgot about the mission. She was getting sloppy and it was all because of Takeshi.

##########XOXO#########

It was a Saturday afternoon and the snow still covered the ground. And as it was nearly Christmas, the newspaper club were decorating a giant tree just outside the school. "It's so pretty!" Moka smiled as she helped Kurumu put on the tinsel.

"I guess I can see why humans love this holiday." Haruki said putting some baubles on the bottom of the tree with Mizore.

"I think their favourite part is the mistletoe." Gin grinned and tried to kiss Kurumu, who pushed him away.

"No it has to be the presents." Yukari said. "Speaking of which, can we play secret Santa?"

"What's that?" Kurumu asked.

"It's a human game. You put your names into a hat and whoever you pick out is the person who you have to buy a present for." Moka explained, remembering that she did it in the human world once.

Gin sighed.

"Too generous for you, Gin?" Kurumu asked.

########XOXO########

Unfortunately, after a slightly violent snowball fight between the boys. Haruki got soaking wet so he had to go back to his dorm to change. He took off his blazer and shirt just before someone ran past his door.

He became curious and opened the door. But when he did, Ruby fell backwards onto the ground.

"Ruby?" Haruki asked.

"Haruki? Sorry, didn't think you lived here. I was just looking for a place… to…hide…from…some…one." Ruby trailed off and blushed deeply when she realized that Haruki was topless.

"Who were you hiding from?" He asked not really noticing that Ruby was feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Uuuhh, just some kid I mistook for Tsukune." Ruby said looking away, which finally caught Haruki's attention.

"Oh, sorry." He said quickly and turned around to find a shirt. Ruby gasped when she saw multiple scars on his back. They were large and looked a lot deeper than Tsukune's.

"Haruki? What are they?" She said pointing at the scars. Haruki froze, wondering what to say.

"Haruki! What the heck are they!?" Ruby repeated but louder.

"They're scars… from my first master." Haruki said quietly. Ruby looked at him as if he needed to explain himself more.

"At 14, Genie's get their first masters. My first was abusive, sexually abusive too. He would hit me if I didn't grant him his exact wish and then he… well I think you know what he did. He made me grant him more wishes so I was stuck with him for the next 4 years and I pretty much became his sex slave. Then when he got bored he sold me to Miss Hayashi."

"I'm sorry." Ruby said.

"Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault."

"I know. I was just remembering a friend. She was a genie like you and pretty much went through the same thing but she ran away and she was stripped of her powers a day later."

"It was the genie committee; they don't care whether you die, as long as you do your job." Haruki threw on another shirt and found a waistcoat to wear over it.

"How do I look?" He asked

"Too hot to be teacher." Mizore said as she walked into the room.

"Does she know?" Ruby whispered.

"Of course, she pried it out of me. Just like you." Haruki whispered.

########XOXO########

Mizore walked to her dorm alone at almost 11pm. She'd went to the shops and tried to find a good present for Takeshi's present as well as Moka's secret Santa's present.

Realizing that her dorm was a while away, she took a shortcut through the forest, but immediately regretted it. The place was quiet. Really quiet. Mizore extended her ice claws and looked around but all she could see was loads and loads of trees.

SNAP

Mizore whipped around in flash and stretched out her hand but there was no one there. She sighed and turned back around only to see Takeshi standing there.

"Hey" He smiled.

Mizore punched him in the arm.

"What was that for!?" Takeshi said rubbing his arm.

"You scared the fricking life out of me!" Mizore yelled.

"Sorry" Takeshi laughed and put an arm around her.

He walked her to her dorm and teased her about being scared while Mizore kept hitting him as revenge. The pair were so caught up in annoying eachother that they didn't see the giant branch lying on the ground.

Mizore fell first and non-intentionally dragged Takeshi down with her. Her hand fell past his rosary and it came off. Quite easily in fact.

A blinding light surrounded Takeshi as he transformed. Bats flew around him, just like they did when Moka transformed. The light slowly disappeared and there stood inner-Takeshi, the vampire.

Mizore stared at him as he held out a hand to help her up. "Oh my gosh" Was all Mizore could muster. Takeshi's eyes were a deep red and he'd grown fangs. Mizore could still sense his core energy, though.

"I've missed you, Mizore." He said smiling.

"How do know my name?" Mizore asked backing away.

"Cos it's me, Takeshi; I'm the exact same guy I was before my rosary was put on in September."

"You sure?"

"Course, Miz. Come on; let's get you back to your dorm." Takeshi smiled and led her home. Mizore stared at the rosary in her hand wondering how this must be what Tsukune felt when he took of Moka's rosary.

"Oh yeah, might need that back." Takeshi asked. Mizore gave it back. "I'm glad it was you." He placed the rosary back on its chain leaving Mizore wondering what he meant.

###########

Kyoko clenched her fists as she saw the whole thing. Mizore was the only one who could take off Takeshi's rosary. Why was it always her who got close to Takeshi's heart? What did she have that Kyoko didn't?

#########XOXO#########

The next day, Kyoko waltzed over to Haji's dorm. She'd bought a shorter skirt and then pulled it up and showed as much cleavage as she possibly could. After 3 knocks on the door, Haji opened it. He looked surprised when he saw Kyoko standing there.

Suddenly, she began crying and fell into his arms.

"Are you ok?" Haji asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable. He knew what Koko would do to him she saw him right now.

"Me and Takeshi broke up" Kyoko lied while sobbing into his chest.

"Oh, uhhh, sorry?" Haji said patting her back, he hated to see girls cry and he didn't know what to say when they did. "Do you want to come in?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Kyoko replied coming in the room.

"So… do you wanna talk about?" Haji asked signalling her to sit down.

"If that's ok?" Kyoko said and Haji nodded. She told him a bunch of lies about how Takeshi was a player and had cheated on her.

"Wow, your such a good listener." Kyoko said seductively and moved closer to him.

"Thanks" Haji began to feel really uncomfortable now.

Kyoko leaned in to kiss him but he moved away.

"What are you doing?!" Haji exclaimed and jumped of his chair. "I'm sorry, can you just go now please."

Kyoko huffed and stormed out the dorm.

After a moment, Takeshi came out from behind the corner and walked into the room. Haji jumped.

"You saw, didn't you? I'm so sorry, I didn't know what she was doing, she told me you guys broke up!" Haji rambled.

"It's ok, Haji. It's good to know I have someone in my life that cares." Takeshi smiled and walked out.

###########XOXO###########

By Christmas Eve, Takeshi and Kyoko had their first and final huge argument. By 2pm they had broken up. As you'd probably guess, Christmas was pretty awkward, but it got worse when Mizore and Haruki suddenly broke up. Although the couple weren't upset, the break up was mutual and they decided to be friends.

Luckily on Christmas Day, the mood was lifted drastically. The gang decided to spend the day in the snow fairy's dorm and using her powers she sprinkled snow on her Christmas tree.

Moka faffled around in the kitchen, trying to make Christmas dinner while Tsukune tried to help her. Haji, Haruki and Takeshi brought chairs from their dorms to put around the table.

######XOXO######

After dinner and after everyone had opened their presents, Takeshi left to go for a walk. Mizore suspected something was wrong so she followed him out.

She found him sitting on a snow covered bench and came closer to sit next to him. "You ok?" She asked.

Takeshi looked at her, from the look in her eyes, he couldn't bear to lie to her. "It's just that, first girlfriends and boyfriends are supposed to be the best thing that ever happened to us teenagers but my first girlfriend tried to cheat on me with my friend. My close friend now. I just… I wonder if I go for the wrong girls."

Mizore sighed and giggled. "I think you just attract the wrong girls, too, Takeshi. Think about it, all girls swoon over you and the ones that actually ask you out end up screwing you over. You should be like me. I'm a closed person so the only ones to know me are people I trust. I guess that's why I have boyfriend. But I always thought that if you close yourself off from pain then you won't feel pain."

"That's pretty deep" Takeshi smiled.

"It's weird. We've all had such a sad Christmas, but why does it feel so happy now?" Mizore wondered.

"Cos we got eachother."

**Bye-bye for now! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

"_**If you came here by yourself tonight, cos he wouldn't pick up the phone.**_

_**He was supposed to bring you here tonight**_

_**But you couldn't find him so you came alone.**_

_**Doesn't matter cos you're here now**_

_**And the music you're enjoyin'**_

_**So for the next couple of minutes**_

_**Baby I'm a be your boyfriend."**_

**Hey! Thank you all for the reviews! That song was Single by Ne-yo. By the way, this chapter is going to be based on other couples too. Here's chapter 9! **

It was now spring in Yokai Academy and amazingly, everything looked as beautiful as the human world. The stone path way to the school was towered by an arch of trees blossoming with pink flowers and the forest looked a lot for approachable than it did in the autumn and winter.

Moka's face lit up as she stepped outside with Tsukune. She beamed with excitement, took his hand and they ran into the forest. Luckily it was a Saturday so they could stay together all day. Moka leaned on a tree and looked up a Tsukune, who was beginning to blush. They stared at eachother for a while and Moka wondered how she hated humans but she ended up falling for Tsukune. She pushed herself off the tree and came closer to him, while Tsukune moved closer to her. They leaned in and…fireworks. Loads of them in fact. The whole world seemed to slow down to a stop. Moka pulled away from their first kiss and her face went red, meanwhile Tsukune felt like his heart was about to explode out of his chest.

The blossoming flowers on the trees fell down and spiralled around Moka. Tsukune had never seen anything so beautiful.

Suddenly there was a loud thud beside them. "Ow" Someone groaned. Haji was sprawled out on the ground and not long after Koko fell on top of him.

"Haji, Koko?" Moka asked "Are you ok?"

"What are doing here?" Tsukune asked.

"We were hanging out and then Koko saw you too kiss and I fell out of a tree." Haji explained rubbing his head while Moka giggled.

######XOXO######

The next day, Takeshi got an interesting phone call according to Gin and Kurumu who spent lunchtime listening to him laugh and agree to a bunch of stuff for about half an hour before telling the caller that he loved them and hung up.

Takeshi put the phone on the phone rack and turned around to see the pair staring at him with their arms cross. "You too would make a cute couple, you know, you're as curious as eachother." He smiled.

"Was that your new girlfriend on the phone?" Kurumu asked.

"No, that was my mum. I don't move on that quickly." Takeshi said.

"What did she want?" Gin asked.

"I'll tell you at the newspaper club. I've got big news"

######XOXO######

The group gathered in the newspaper club and waited for Takeshi to tell them his news.

"This better be good news, Takeshi." Koko said.

Takeshi took a deep breath. "I'm leaving" He said and there was a chorus of 'Why' and 'no' from the group. "Don't worry, it's just for a week. My parents are renewing their vows and they want me back in the human world."

"We'll miss you." Yukari said.

"He's not dying, Yukari." Ruby giggled.

"Well we'll miss you anyway." Yukari insisted.

"You won't have to." Takeshi smiled. "If you want, you can come with me."

"Oh my gosh! Really? Your parents are members of the Kyōdaina Tribe, they're famous in the monster world. Those two renewing their vows is like a star studded event!" Kurumu exclaimed.

"Calm down, Kurumu, it's not that big of a deal." Takeshi laughed.

"So can we really go?" Moka asked.

"Of course" He smiled.

Kurumu grabbed the girls' arms and dragged them out the room. "We're going shopping, we might be a while."

######XOXO######

The next weekend, everyone made their way onto the bus.

"Going to the human world, as well?" The bus driver asked, lighting a cigar.

"Yeah, who else has gone?" Takeshi asked.

"A blonde girl, Kyoko was her name. She took off last week in a bit of a hurry." The bus driver replied and blew out a small cloud of smoke.

"Oh…" Takeshi said. He'd realized her disappearance but didn't really know where she went. But he didn't really care.

######XOXO######

After about an hour, they arrived at their destination. Takeshi's house was huge. It was about the same size as Fangfang's house in China but it was very modern.

"Your house is awesome." Haruki said, putting a hand on Takeshi's shoulder.

"So are we all staying here?" Ruby asked.

"If you want to. There's more than enough room." Takeshi replied and knocked on the door.

It opened straight away and a ten year old girl ran into Takeshi. She hugged him as tightly as she could while he ruffled her hair. She then pulled away and hugged Mizore.

"I knew you were alive. I knew it!" The girl said.

"You're getting too smart, Izumi." Mizore giggled.

"No she's not, I told her over the phone." Takeshi said.

"Who are these people, T?" Izumi asked.

"Oh, these are my friends from school." He said pointing to them. "Guys, this is my little sister, Izumi." Takeshi pointed to the little girl. She had straight white hair and her left eye was covered with a black eye patch.

"I'll show you to your rooms" Izumi said and the group followed her into the house.

Inside the house, it was very modern too. The living room looked like it came straight out of an architecture magazine. The group followed Izumi up a white spiral staircase and down a long corridor. She stopped at a pair of double doors. "The boys will sleep here." She opened the door and the boys' eyes went wide. The room was so massive that the six of them each had a bed to themselves, there was a bathroom in the corner and a 50inch plasma screen TV on the wall.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Haji exclaimed.

"The girls' room is just down the hall, follow me" Izumi announced, turning on her heel.

"I don't remember her being this polite. I guess it came with age." Mizore said to Takeshi.

"No, she's just pretending. It's calm before the storm." Takeshi said.

Mizore laughed and followed Izumi out of the boys' room.

The group of girl's came to a stop at a pair of circular-shaped double doors. Izumi pressed a button on the wall beside them and the doors automatically slid to the side.

"Nice" Koko said. The room was practically the same as the boys' room but at the back there was a glass door that led to a large swimming pool.

"Really nice" Ruby said looking around.

"So where are your parents, Izumi?" Mizore asked, noticing that she hadn't seen them in the house.

"Well mum's in a hotel with a couple of friends and I assume that Dad's out celebrating." Izumi replied.

"Well you'll see them tomorrow, right?" Mizore said

"Yeah, for the ceremony…" Izumi said.

"Do you want to sleep in our room, tonight?" Ruby asked, coming towards them.

Izumi's face lit up. "Can I really?"

"Sure" Mizore said. Izumi looked up at her and smiled. She remembered when she used to look after her as a baby. Izumi was practically her sister.

"Oh, Izumi, can I see your dress?" Yukari asked

"Sure" Izumi replied. She went out the room for a moment and when she returned, she held a short purple dress.

"That's so cute." Yukari said.

"Can I see yours?" Izumi asked.

Yukari nodded, opened her suitcase and pulled out a yellow Chinese dress.

"That's amazing. That'll definitely impress that Chinese boy" Izumi smiled

"Fangfang? I doubt it" Yukari said

"You're right. It doesn't matter what you wear, you'll still impress him."

Izumi and Yukari spent most of the night talking and laughing about the boys.

"Guys please go to bed. We've got a big day tomorrow." Kurumu yawned.

**In case you guys didn't know, this is a two part chapter and I'm sorry that there wasn't much of Mizore x Takeshi this chapter but there will be next chapter. I'll see you soon. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

"_**If you came here by yourself tonight, cos he wouldn't pick up the phone.**_

_**He was supposed to bring you here tonight**_

_**But you couldn't find him so you came alone.**_

_**Doesn't matter cos you're here now**_

_**And the music you're enjoyin'**_

_**So for the next couple minutes**_

_**Baby I'm a be your boyfriend."**_

**Welcome to the next part of chapter 9. By the way, I'm really, really, sorry about the first part of the chapter, I read it all through when I uploaded it and realized that it was probably the most fake, retarded, boring chapter I have ever done. (This is probably why no one reviewed) I hated it that much that I want to make this chapter the best chapter I've ever done, so please enjoy! **

The next morning, the girls put on their dresses and makeup. Obviously, the boys got ready first so they waited for the girls downstairs.

After hours of waiting, the boys looked up the stairs to see the girls stepping down towards them. Tsukune smiled at Moka who wore a blood red dress that fell down to her ankles. Haji couldn't help but grin when he saw that Koko was wearing a short, green dress with a pair of old black lace up boots. "Lookin' good." He said as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Too bad I can't say the same for you." Koko smirked.

Yukari raced down the stairs and hugged Fangfang. "Nice to see you too, Yukari." Fangfang smiled. He looked down at her in her golden yellow Chinese dress and began to blush.

"What do you think, Gin?" Kurumu asked as she came over to Gin. "Am I hot or am I hot?" She twirled around in her blue lace dress.

"Very hot indeed." Gin replied. "I know, I bet Tsukune loves it, I can't wait to dance with him, tonight." Kurumu glowed.

"You're not going to dance with him, tonight. You won't get a chance." Gin said.

"Of course I will. Who could turn down someone like me?"

"Someone who's in love with another girl." Gin told her.

"He's not in love with Moka." Kurumu said getting the hint.

"Fine. I bet you that you won't get a dance with Tsukune before 12pm tonight. If I win, I get to be your boyfriend for the night and I get to dance with you." Gin narrowed his eyes.

"But if I win, you have to stop trying to go out with me. Forever." Kurumu narrowed her eyes too.

"Deal" Gin held out his hand and Kurumu shook it determinedly. **(A/N: I didn't know that determinedly was a word until right now.)**

"Hey, where's Mizore and ruby?" Yukari asked, noticing that they were missing.

"They're coming!" Izumi yelled as she jumped down the stairs. She took a deep breath as she reached the bottom. "They're coming. They went on an errand for me this morning and they got back about an hour ago." She brushed herself off. She wore a short purple dress, black boots and over the knee white socks.

After a few moments, the girls emerged at the top of the stairs. Ruby wore a tight lacy dress that went down to just below her knee, and black heels. She caught Haruki's eye and smiled. Takeshi blushed when he saw Mizore, she wore a tight black dress with white lace covering her right arm and the right side of the dress. Mizore looked away and blushed as well.

######XOXO######

The ceremony was beautiful, almost as beautiful as Takeshi's mum. She had white hair and bright blue eyes like Takeshi, while his dad had blonde hair and fiery hazel eyes. Takeshi kissed his mothers cheek and stood beside her during the service.

After about an hour or so, the guests made their way to the reception and Takeshi decided it was a good opportunity to tell everyone that Mizore was alive. She was dragged from guest to guest until she was put in front of the Kyōdaina Tribe.

"Ah, so this is Mizore." A young woman with ginger hair and green eyes smiled at Mizore, who shyly smiled back. "I told you. If you complain enough, the world will get pissed and just give you what you want."

"Such wise words." Takeshi said sarcastically.

"Good to see you again." Takeshi mum, Shiori, said.

"Yeah, what she said" Takeshi's dad, Kotaro grinned and ruffled Mizore's hair.

"So is Mizore your girlfriend now?" A young man with long black hair asked.

Takeshi smiled and took Mizore's hand in his. "Yeah" Mizore blushed madly and Takeshi laughed. "If you want to." Takeshi looked at her and she mentally kicked herself as she went all girly and nodded her head.

###########XOXO###########

As midnight got closer, Kurumu was getting desperate. She watched Tsukune and Moka dance all night and waited for her chance to swoop in. But unfortunately that chance never came, the two looked so in love.

Gin strutted up beside Kurumu "5minutes" He whispered in her ear but when she turned around to glare at him, he stood on the other side of the room and tapped his watch. Kurumu looked out the window and saw a large full-moon "How could I have guessed?" She whispered to herself.

As the song ended, Kurumu rushed to Tsukune and grabbed his arm.

"Whoa, Kurumu!" Tsukune exclaimed.

"Dance with me next, Tsukune!" Kurumu said, squeezing his arm playfully.

Suddenly, Gin came up behind her and put a hand on her back. "I'll take it from here, Tsukune." He said and led Kurumu away.

"What are you doing?" She asked and wriggled out of his arms. "Your time's up. Well it was a couple of minutes ago but I thought it would be nice of me to give you a little more time."

"Thanks for your generosity." Kurumu said sarcastically.

A slow piece of music started playing and Gin put his hands around her waist. Kurumu sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. As the music played, she became more and more uncomfortable and Gin got annoyed when she kept looking over his shoulder at Tsukune.

"You know what, I can't do this" He said and let go of her. "What's wrong with you?" Kurumu asked.

"You're what's wrong with me." "Excuse me?"

"Nothing, I just… gotta get out of here." Gin ran a hand through his hair and walked away.

"What happened?" Ruby asked standing up beside Kurumu.

"I wish I knew." She replied.

######XOXO######

A couple of hours later, the guests left the reception and headed home. Mizore kissed Takeshi's cheek and went back to her room but Takeshi took her hand and pulled her into a deeper kiss.

"I really have to sleep, you know." Mizore said. "Fine." Takeshi pretended to be upset. Mizore giggled and walked into her room.

Takeshi stood in the dark hallway and nearly jumped when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and looked at it. There was a little white envelope in the corner of the screen and Takeshi clicked on it.

_BOO!_

Takeshi heard a small noise behind him and then everything went black.

**Bye! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Baby you know that I miss you  
I wanna get with you tonight but I cannot baby girl  
And that's the issue  
Girl you know I miss you  
I just wanna kiss you  
But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone  
(kiss me thru the phone)  
I'll see you later on..  
Kiss me thru the phone  
(kiss me thru the phone)  
See you when I get home**_

**Hello! Sorry I'm in a happy mood today because… I'm in love! Well not that much but enough for me to get all girly whenever I see him. Anyway…on with chapter 11.**

Mizore was strangely the last person to wake up the next morning. She rubbed her eyes and then smiled when all the events of the previous night came rushing back to her.

She strolled over to the shower. Everyone was probably already downstairs so she had the bathroom to herself.

A couple of minutes later, she got changed into a white hoodie and shorts and headed downstairs. Suddenly, Yukari appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Mizore asked, noticing that Yukari seemed puzzled.

"Have you seen Takeshi?" Yukari asked ignoring Mizore's question.

"I saw him last night just before I went to bed. Is he not in the house?"

"No. He's not anywhere and we tried ringing him but he won't pick up."

"Maybe he went for a walk outside."

"Who takes a walk and doesn't tell anyone and doesn't pick up his phone?"

"Someone who wants to be alone?"

"Hmmm Maybe." Yukari tapped her cheek and walked away.

Izumi stood in the kitchen and called Takeshi on her mobile. It rang for about 2 minutes before Takeshi picked up.

"Stop ringing me. They'll hear you. I'll call you back when it's safe." He whispered before hanging up. Izumi stared at the phone and frowned.

"What happened?" Yukari asked.

"I got hold of Takeshi but he mumbled on about being safe and hung up. He said he'd ring back though." Izumi replied.

The rest of the group soon entered the kitchen and waited for Takeshi to call back. As promised, he did ring back. "Hey, what's up?" He said.

"Don't 'what's up' me! Where the heck are you?!" Izumi yelled down the phone.

"I'm in this kind of lab. I think it's the alien research facility. It looks like it anyway." Takeshi replied.

"The A.R.F?!" Izumi nearly screamed.

"Yeah. I need you to wait outside for me while I get out." Takeshi then hung up the phone, leaving Izumi feeling like she was about the burst into flames.

"What did he say?" Moka asked.

"He wants us to wait for him outside the A.R.F." Izumi replied.

"Which is boy talk for rescue me." Koko smirked.

################

Takeshi put his phone back in his pocket and rested his head against wall behind him. He sat in bright white room. White walls, white ceiling, white floor and white light that shone over him. It had one window that showed a small part of lab. His right foot was also chained to the wall so he couldn't get away.

Suddenly, there was a small noise on the other side of door. "You can't talk to him" A man said.

"I know but I want to see him to see what kind of state he's in before he's operated on." A young woman said and opened the door.

"Hi…" A blonde girl walked towards Takeshi with a plate of food in her hands.

"Kyoko. What a surprise." Takeshi replied bluntly.

"I'm sorry, ok. I'm sorry for cheating on you." Kyoko said putting the food down.

"I'm over that now. What bugs me is why you kidnapped me."

"You're gonna hate me if I tell you."

"I already hate you."

"I went to Yokai Academy on a mission. Humans found out about the school a couple of years ago and tried to think of a way to sneak in but only I could. My mission was to bring back Core Energy. I've been studying you and your abilities for about a year. Your energy is the renewable source we need to fuel our planet so I came to the school to take it from you."

"Nice." Takeshi said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. I backed out as soon as I met you. I love you Takeshi." Kyoko stroked his cheek but he pulled away.

"If you loved me you wouldn't have cheated and you certainly wouldn't have done this." Takeshi said.

"I said I was sorry!" Kyoko yelled and burst into tears. Suddenly, four armed guards barrelled into the room and grabbed Kyoko. They took her away and shut the door behind them.

Takeshi took out his phone and called Mizore. She picked up almost immediately.

#################

Mizore sat on her bed and put the phone to her ear.

"Hey." Takeshi said through the phone.

"Are you ok?" Mizore asked.

"No. I heard some guy talking about some sort of operation that they're going to do on me." Takeshi replied.

"Well hang in there. We're coming to get you."

"Kiss me through the phone, Mizore." Takeshi asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Kiss me through the phone. If anything happens..."

"Nothing's gonna happen."

"Well reassure me with a kiss."

Takeshi smiled as he heard Mizore sigh and then kiss the air in front of the phone. "I have to go now. We've got a car and we're on our way. By the way, Izumi's coming with us. She protested." Mizore quickly hung up the phone and ran outside to the car.

With Gin at the wheel, they broke at least three speed limits but they didn't care. Getting Takeshi back was their only goal right now. Haruki suggested that they pull over a couple of kilometres away from the A.R.F so they could sneak in undetected.

Even though it was an alien research facility like Area 51, it was surprisingly easy to sneak in. Izumi helped wipe out a whole team of workers with _her_ vampire abilities. Kurumu stripped the workers and gave her friends their clothes.

##############

In the half an hour that it took for the group to reach the facility, Takeshi had been taken to the lab. The doctors tried to hold him down but Takeshi resisted as much as he could. Kyoko stood in the corner with her hand on her heart, mouthing the words 'sorry' over and over again.

One of the doctors then took out a rather large syringe. "Hold him still!" He yelled and the doctors' grip on Takeshi got stronger until the lead doctor stuck the syringe through his arm.

Takeshi suddenly felt paralyzed and the doctors lowered him onto a metal table. They then fitted metal cuffs around his hands and feet.

"Kyoko. The blowtorch." The lead doctor commanded and Kyoko quickly handed the blowtorch to him.

"Are you attempting to_ burn_ off my rosary?" Takeshi asked.

The doctor put the blowtorch right in front of his face "Shut up." He said and continued to burn of the rosary. Takeshi winced in pain. It was like the blowtorch was burning through his heart.

The middle of the rosary suddenly cracked and let out a giant shock wave...

###############

The shock wave burst through the whole building and threw the group back against a wall.

"Whoa" Gin said slowly getting up.

"That was some serious shock wave." Haji said

"But I can't smell any smoke. It couldn't have been an explosion." Tsukune said.

"You've got to be kidding me." Moka suddenly said.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"They're trying to take off Takeshi rosary. If you try to take it off by force, sonic explosions can sometimes occur. A 2000°C force field will probably surround him for about half an hour. It happened to me about a year after i got my rosary" Moka explained.

"We should take it from here, Mizore, it's too hot in there for you." Koko said.

"No, I'm going. I left him once, I'm not leaving him again." Mizore said and walked towards the lab.

As she got closer, the temperature rose by quite a considerable amount. Mizore shook it off and took out the snow white bullets from her pockets and a delightfully cold sensation rushed through her body.

She burst open the doors to the lab and ran inside. The whole place was practically on fire but Mizore held out a hand and froze the flames solid. She walked over to the unconscious Takeshi to see that Moka was right. There was an orange force field surrounding him and the metal table he was on. Mizore pointed her blades at the force field. "Sorry about this." She whispered and forcefully brought down the blades onto the force field. There was a small flash of light and Mizore found herself tearing through the force field with the daggers.

After a few moments, Takeshi regained consciousness to see Mizore smiling over him. "What took you so long?"

"What about thank you." Mizore scowled.

"I was joking, Miz. Thanks for coming." Takeshi smiled and Mizore used the daggers to cut through the metal cuffs.

"Step away from him or this girl dies." A man said from behind. The pair turned around to see him holding a gun to Izumi's head.

"Izumi." Takeshi said beginning to walk towards her.

"Don't come any closer, Takeshi." Izumi said with tears falling down her cheeks. Suddenly, her black eye patch began to glow, unwrap itself and fall from her face.

**And that's that! Bye bye! Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts **_

_**She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers **_

_**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**_

_**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**_

_**Been here all along, so why can't you see?**_

_** you belong with me **_

**Hey. I'm sad today, mainly because this story is coming to an end. But don't worry! I'm writing a sequel! I would also like to say Thank You to Lucarai, kira-redfox, AnonymousK, Pokemonturkey, uub, my best friend Boo Ella Jane and all the guests for liking and reviewing my story. My very first story, Wonderland of the lost and found wasn't successful so I had to delete it. I only kept writing you belong with me because you guys all supported me. I also hope you noticed that this fanfic was based on You belong with me by Taylor Swift. Thank You and enjoy the last chapter!**

"What going on?" Mizore asked as the black eye patch fell from Izumi's face.

"About a year ago, Izumi got her core powers but she mostly got it from mum's side of the family." Takeshi explained.

"So she has power over water?" Mizore asked.

"Yeah. That eye patch works as a seal. When she takes it off, her body goes into a liquid kind of state. Physical attacks are useless."

Suddenly, the doors to the lab burst open and the rest of the group rushed in with weapons in their hands.

"Put the weapons down! I'll shoot!" The lead doctor was getting angry now. As soon as the group saw him holding Izumi, they slowly lowered their weapons.

Then, unexpectedly, Izumi began to laugh. A creepy, devilish laugh that echoed around the silent lab. All of a sudden, armed guards ran into the room and began to shoot. But Izumi just kept laughing and small droplets of water began to fall from her hair and fingers. One of the guards pulled out a large knife from his pocket and threw it at Izumi's chest.

As the knife hit her chest, she burst into water and the knife went straight into the lead doctor's heart. He fell to the floor and blood ran from his mouth.

Izumi reappeared by Takeshi's side and he put an arm around her. "We should get going." She said and ran with him out of the lab, while the others followed.

The whole corridor ahead of them was filled with armed guards so Haruki found an empty corridor to the left to go through instead. They ran for what felt like for ten minutes straight in and out of a maze of rooms and corridors. Mainly because the guards were everywhere.

"Hey! Come back here!" A guard yelled as he saw Moka run across a corridor into one of the rooms.

She hid behind the door and refused to look in the eye of her friends since she had just let the guards know exactly where they were. "I'm sorry, guys. I'm a little slow today. Can you just take off the rosary, Tsukune?" She asked and faced him. Tsukune nodded and pulled on the silver and red cross. Very soon, the familiar silver haired vampire emerged from her slumber.

"We'll sort out those guards." Mizore suddenly said and left the room with Izumi.

The guards were crowded into one corridor and were kicking open every door. Mizore and Izumi took eachother's hands and held them out in front of them. The corridor filled with water and immediately frozen solid by the ice.

"I can't see them getting out of that." Izumi smirked and strolled back to their room. "The coast is clear, guys." She announced as she opened the door.

The group loaded their weapons and cautiously travelled through another maze-like corridor. Mizore took off Takeshi's rosary so he could access his cannon. He then stayed at the front and because Koko had the second biggest weapon, she stayed behind the group to watch their backs.

##############

One small drop of water trickled down the iced over corridor and the ice began to crack down the middle.

##############

"Look! Up there" Yukari exclaimed and looked up at the ceiling. About 300ft above them was one small window in the corner. They stood in a larger room which looked like a control room with numerous pipes and generators. Everyone looked at Ruby and Kurumu. "We're sorry, guys. We not strong enough to carry all of you." Ruby apologized.

Suddenly, there was a rumbling noise and the ground beneath their feet began to shake. "An earthquake?" Tsukune wondered.

"Shit." Mizore cursed under her breath. She looked up at her friends. "The ice melted. It's gonna flood this whole place."

As predicted, a giant wave of water crashed into the room. "Does anyone not know how to swim?" Haruki asked.

"Me!" The four vampires yelled.

"Ok, everyone take a deep breath and grab a vampire." Haruki commanded "Takeshi. Blow the wall."

Takeshi let out a large ball of energy from his cannon and it blast a hole through the wall.

Seconds later, they were submerged in a sea of water. It destroyed the generators and about a 100 volt of electricity snaked its way through the water.

The water soon heated up and Mizore began to lose consciousness. Quite frankly, so did everyone else. The lack of oxygen and the electricity got most of them while, the water weakened the vampires. Ruby was the only one conscious when they and the water poured out of the hole in the wall.

With a loud thump, the group fell onto the hard ground. Ruby coughed as she moved closer to her friends to try to wake them up.

Luckily, it only took a couple of minutes for them to come around. The vampires struggled to stand up but with a little help from their friends they managed to get to the car.

"Wait! Wait please!" Ruby squinted to see Kyoko running towards them. "Let me come with you!" She yelled.

"What do you want?" Ruby yelled back and held her wand out in front of her.

Kyoko stopped in her tracks about a metre away from them. "I want to come with you and I want you to forgive me." She said.

"Forgive you?" Mizore asked. "Are you serious? Takeshi gave everything to you and you threw it back in his face. I can't forgive you for that, I'd rather kill you."

"Well, I'm sorry, ok. I was doing my job, I didn't want anyone to get hurt. I wanted it to be quick and simple but I fell in love with Takeshi. I only cheated because if I kept going out with him, I wouldn't be able to do my job and I'd probably be killed. I'm sorry about what I did and I guess I'm sorry about what's to come too." Kyoko watched as they drove off.

######XOXO######

Mizore and Takeshi stood in his room and made out. I guess it was a kind of welcome back kiss. They fell onto his bed but were too into each other to care.

"You belong with me, Takeshi, no one else." Mizore said into his ear and began to kiss him again.

######XOXO######

The next day, the group arrived back at Yokai Academy. But the place was completely empty. Gin, Haji and Haruki searched the boys' dorms, Kurumu, Moka, yukari and Mizore searched the girls' dorm and everyone else searched the school.

Takeshi turned on the light to the kitchen and took a look around. There was no blood and no clues. It was almost as if they all just disappeared.

Suddenly, Takeshi heard a small whimpering voice from underneath a table in the canteen.

"Is anyone there?" Takeshi asked and entered the canteen.

"Takeshi, who's there?" Mizore asked, also entering the canteen.

"What are you doing here?" Takeshi asked.

"There was no one in the dorms so we came to the school. Who are you looking for?" Mizore asked.

"I heard someone in here. I'm trying to find them" Takeshi replied

"Hey, kid!" Mizore raised her voice. "We're not gonna hurt you so just show yourself."

A first year suddenly appeared at the far side of the canteen.

"How did you do that?" Takeshi asked.

"I'm good with children." Mizore answered and went over to the first year. "Do you know where your classmates went?" She asked softly.

The kid wiped a tear from his cheek. "The humans… They were pretending to be monsters. They led everyone outside and … they shoved them into the back of lorries and drove away." He explained.

"Everyone in our school got kidnapped by humans?" Takeshi asked. The boy nodded his head.

Mizore shook her head and closed her eyes. "I guess this is what Kyoko meant when she said she was sorry about what was to come."

**The end. Good ending or bad ending? What do you think? Thank you to all who supported me. Bye bye and please review.**


End file.
